1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to subsea well systems, and in particular to a hydraulic coupling for connecting hydraulic lines in a subsea well environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Subsea well systems in deep water have numerous hydraulic controls for opening and closing valves in connection with the production of the oil. When repair to the well is needed, hydraulic lines must be switched from the production to the workover mode. In this case, different hydraulic connections may be required.
The hydraulic connector assemblies in a subsea well system may have a stationary member that remains with the subsea well apparatus for many years. There may be a large number of these stationary connectors located in a bundle. A retrievable connector assembly or pod is lowered to the subsea floor for engaging the stationary connectors to connect and reconnect hydraulic lines.
The hydraulic line connections must be able to withstand high pressure for in some cases extensive time periods. Stationary connectors, for example, may be required to remain undersea for 20 years without maintenance. Some prior connector assemblies provide metal to metal seals because of the extreme conditions. Normally, the metal seal connectors have a portion that crushes under high force to accomplish the sealing. The high energizing force may require special equipment. Also, the connection cannot be reused.